rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR (v6.4)
*'First Playthrough:' |In-game description.}} *'First Playthrough ''(Car Owned):' *'Repeated ''(Car Owned):' .}} Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR ''(v6.4)'' is a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR, after was updated. Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR ''(v6.4)'' opens July 3rd, 2018 and has an 5-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM July 3rd 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM July 8th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. from when the player starts. The JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR has been added to Coupé de Grâce and Project Jaguar bonus series in the Elite group and [[Jaguar F-Type SVR (Exclusive Series)|Jaguar F-Type SVR (Exclusive Series)]] series in the Exclusive Series category. Rewards for completing this special event are: *First Playthrough: 65,000, 60 and JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR *First Playthrough (Car Owned): 65,000, 55 *Repeated: 15 (+stage rewards for any stage not previously completed) FAQ and Tips Before starting the Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 01 (JAGUAR Roadshow) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (JAGUAR Roadshow) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR on Brands Hatch. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 01. Stage 02 (Getting The Gig) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Getting The Gig) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR on Circuit de Catalunya. 1,600, (+ 385 CRB) and 300 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 02. Stage 03 (Show-Off In Japan) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Show-Off In Japan) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR on Suzuka Circuit. 4,300, (+ 1,060 CRB) and 780 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 03. Stage 04 (Head To Head) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Head to Head) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR on Melbourne. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 04. Stage 05 (One Victor) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''One Victor) are rewarded with 35,000 and 20 or 15 (if owned car). Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 05. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback